O'Really
O'Really the Unlucky Larrikin is a Rare Moshling, in the Luckies set. They are a leprechaun who is ironically unlucky. O'Really usually thinks positively and looks at the bright side. Combination Biography Looking for luck? Then you’d best look away because Unlucky Larrikins are the most unfortunate Moshlings of all. Not that they know it because they are always looking on the bright side, whistling, joking and telling tall stories to anyone who’ll listen. It must be the way they tell ‘em. Zzzzz... Collector's Guide If you're looking for a stroke of luck, best look away because Unlucky Larrikins are the most unfortunate Moshlings I've ever chanced upon. Not that they know it, because these upbeat critters are always looking on the bright side, whistling and joking, even when everything around them is going wrong. I used to travel everywhere with an Unlucky Larrikin (they were called Lucky Larrikins back then) but I soon grew tired of the bad luck and endless tall stories it insisted on telling me at bedtime. It must be the way they tell 'em. Zzzzzz... Habitat Near the fabled Barmy Stone of Shamrock Bog. Personality Luckless, optimistic, whimsical. Likes Limericks and rainbows. Dislikes Gold paint and breakfast cereal. Character Encyclopedia Main O'Really and the other whimsical Unlucky Larrikins come from somewhere near the legendary Barmy Stone of Shamrock Bog. Unlike most Luckies, these magical Moshlings are poor, unfortunate critters, who would've run out of luck by now - if they'd ever had any to begin with! Larrikin yarns The luckless Larrikins don't actually realize they're unlucky, as they're too busy looking on the bright side, whistling cheerful tunes and making everyone laugh with their jokes and stories. In fact, these confident limerick-lovers will tell tall, tedious tales to anyone who'll listen to them! Ever optimistic O'Really really loves rainbows, but no matter how many time this positive Moshling finds the end of one, there's never a pot o' gold to be found! Data File Moshling type: Luckies Species: Unlucky Larrikin Habitat: Near the Barmy Stone of Shamrock Bog Lucki friends: Tingaling, Penny Notes *Fake four-leaf clover brings no luck. *There's no point stroking this beard for luck! Moshipedia If you're looking for a stroke of luck then best look away, because Unlucky Larrikins are the most unfortunate Moshlings of all. Not that they realise it because these upbeat critters are always looking on the bright side, whistling, joking, and telling tall tales to anyone who'll listen. It must be the way they tell 'em. Zzzzzzz... The Official Collectable Figures Guide If you see an Unlucky Larrikin coming towards you - go the other way! Their constant whistling, limerick reciting and joke telling may be uplifting (briefly) but if you're feeling lucky, it won't have anything to do with these rainbow-hugging critters. They aren't keen on gold paint and breakfast cereal, but they are usually cheerful about everything else - even if they aren't the most unfortunate Moshlings of them all! To avoid your own misfortune, you may want to stay away from the fabled Barmy Stone of Shamrock Bog where the Unlucky Larrikins' soporific story-telling skills may bore you to tears.}} Trivia *O'Really was first seen in The Daily Growl. You had to solve the puzzle, then it shows you the shadow of the Moshling. *Despite leprechauns being representative of luck in Irish culture, O'Really is unlucky. On top of this, it is contradictorily in the Luckies set, which is supposed to be based on luck, rather than the diametric opposite. *Their name is a pun on the phrase "oh really?". *Jackpot likes O'really. Gallery Animations O'Really animation.gif O'Really animation 2.gif O'Really animation 3.gif O'Really animation 4.gif O'Really Front.PNG O'Really Side.PNG O'Really Stick Tap.PNG O'Really Rainbiw Half.PNG O'Really Rainbow.PNG O'Really Rainbow Pose.PNG Merchandise Figures O'Really figure normal.jpg O'Really figure gold.jpg Collector card s4 o'really.png Countdown card s4 o'really.jpg O'Really Egg Hunt Figure.png O'Really Purple Egg Hunt Figure.png Mash Up cards TC O'Really series 3.png TC O'Really series 4.png Other O'Really All Views.png O'Really NH.png|Without Hat OReallyWildWest.png Category:Luckies Category:Moshlings Category:Rare Moshlings